Gold & Purple Ribbons
by silver knife
Summary: "Nobody knows who they really are..."
1. Chapter 1

Dear Reader,

This story that you are about to read, speaks of more than a fictional story based on the anime Kekkaishi. To you who chose to begin reading this fanfic, let it be known to you that this story is more than the characters or the story's plot. Still being a fanfic, not everything in this story is for real, many are symbolisms only, & I still imply the normal fanfiction writing mode. But, this story meant a lot to me. I will be fair & honest to you dear reader, that I'm not sure how this story will end, neither do I know if this story has a happy or sad ending, nor do I guarantee immediate & fast chapter updates or an ending, for this story symbolizes the life of two friends, and I do dedicate this fanfic to them. I also would like to clarify, that this story is not romance, even if some would think that this is. I know that those two are just friends, and if one day that may change through the course of time, it is not for us to decide. Only God will decide that & I am in no position to assume anything. Why Kekkaishi? You may wonder, Kekkaishi it is because Yoshimori, Tokine & every character that makes up Kekkaishi symbolizes & reveals the two main character's personalities & the people that surrounds them. Also, Kekkaishi has a very significant meaning to those two friends. As you enjoy the anime Kekkaishi & this fanfic, I hope you will be reminded that every story is somehow connected with the reality of life. Every story has a life of its own, & every story can teach us different lessons in life. Now I thank you very much for reading this fanfic. Reviews are appreciated, & questions regarding the story are welcome, but as you continue reading, I hope you will be reminded of my two friends, their tears, hardships, joy & victories.

Thank you & truly yours,

Silver Knife

"Our Lives Are Connected To A Certain Story We Never Thought Exists…"

* * *

"GOLD & PURPLE RIBBONS"

Chapter One

A loud ringing of an alarm clock resounds throughout an almost empty room, waking up a sleeping figure on the couch. The young man sighed deeply as the loud ringing begins to irritate his ears, disturbing his solitude. Intentionally, he smacks the ringing alarm clock, stopping it from creating the unwanted noise. The young man stared at the ceiling of a dimly lit room, groggily lifts the blanket that covers his body, and sleepily walked his way to the bathroom.

"Another worthless day." he grumbled, letting the warm water from his shower envelopes his cold body.

As soon as he got dressed, he quickly grabbed a piece of bread from the nearly empty cupper board, and slowly made his way to the elevator with his school bag hanging on his shoulders. He reached the bottom floor of the famous Hikari Tower in Tokyo, as busy people buzzing about their businesses didn't even notice the young man leave their area. He took his trusty 4 year old bike from the guard at the parking lot of the tower, who smiled cockily at him and bowed. But he ignored the gesture and rode his bike paddling fast the high ways of Tokyo City; his destination, the school at the corner of Shibuya District.

Upon reaching the said destination, he lazily parked his bike at the "Bikes Area" and walked the long path that leads to Karasumori Academy.

"Life is so boring." he thought.

But his peace was shattered as thugs from the third and fourth year levels stopped him from his tracks.

"Hehe. We've been waiting for you." the tallest of them spoke, suddenly suppressing a punch on the young man's face, hitting his right cheek bone, causing a tiny wound to form.

"Stupid." The young man muttered, dropping off his school bag aside, and quickly punching the man on his stomach, symbolizing the start of a horrid, early morning school fight!

One of the students rushed to the principal's office reporting the occurring fight. Alarmed at the report, the principal hurriedly ran to the scene only to be greeted by a bruised and bloody fisted guy, with his opponents lying defeated on the cold ground.

"SUMIMURA!" shouts the principal.

The boy just looked at him annoyingly, as the students who gathered around to watch the match scatters back into their respective rooms. The school bell then rang, indicating the start of class, or sermon to a certain troublesome boy.

"You better behave this time young man! I've had enough reports about you getting into trouble! And most of them are about fights! Not only with our school, but even with other schools! I'm getting reports from different schools around Shibuya District, saying that you keep on fighting with their students! What is wrong with you!" scolds the principal towards the young man sitting on a chair opposite of his.

The boy just stared at the man with an annoyed & displeased look, ignoring every sentence that comes out from the old man's mouth.

Getting no reaction from the boy he's talking to, the principal fell silent & sighed.

The boy then speaks, "Are you done? Is that it?" he asks.

The principal sighed again, then answers, "Yes, that's all. But, Yoshimori, please avoid any more trouble. Have some respect with this school if you will, & mostly, please, give more respect to the name your father built."

"Tch! All you care about is his money, the amount his paying you & this school of yours." He replies, heading towards the door. "Besides, no one knows who I am in this place, nor do they know that I am 'his' son." He continues, leaving the office, and began heading towards his classroom.

Yoshimori Sumimura, a raven haired young man, at the age of 15, currently is studying at Karasumori Academy, a 2nd year high school student, & the second son of a famous company owner. No one knows the last part of this information about him. He chose to live by himself as his parents are overseas & is famous for getting into too much trouble, mainly into fights. He is well known into the school & the whole Shibuya district as the 'Black Raven'. People looks at him with disgust because of his troublesome, gangster profile, but is also considered as the "mysterious raven haired boy" due to the fact that no one knows his true identity. He is hated by the guys his age, because of his 'war freak' aura, some girls thinks his okay & probably cool, but most considers him as dangerous, and he is cautiously watched by the authorities of their district. But in the end, the conclusion is still the same; nobody knows who he really is.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it!" cursed a girl, as rugged breaths followed her whisper. Cold sweat falling onto her eyebrows, causing her to blink, but time is gold for her, she didn't even bother to wipe it off. She takes a left turn at the first street she saw on her way, but was met with a dead end. She clutched her chest that is burning, longing for air, but it did her no good to calm herself down.

"Don't run anymore little lady. Don't waste your energy, for you'll need it to please us." A voice broke the silence that surrounds her.

Turning around, her deep black eyes meet a green eyed drunkard, and a blue eyed maniac, smirking and closing in at her.

She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her nerves. But to her displeasure, it did nothing to help her. The men drew closer, giggling maniacally at her. She pushed herself further onto a corner, closing her shaking hands into a fist, hoping to control their trembles. But with a fast swing, the green eyed drunkard plunged in on her!

Sprawled on the floor with a man on top forced her to let out a horrid scream, knowing what incident is coming her way! But before a sound escapes her delicate lips, the man brought forth his, on her. An insane laugh came from the blue eyed man, giggling so hard, he wasn't able to hold his stand.

"How does it taste Daichi?"

"Hahaha! She is too young for this, Kenta, but I like it!" he answers, caressing the girl's face. Unwanted tears rolled down her pale face. She tried to hold them back, scream her voice out, but she can't, for the guy was cupping up his hand on her lips.

Disgust is all she feels towards the men that will taint her, but more towards herself, for being so weak to stop such a horrible incident to occur.

"Don't cry my dear, it doesn't matter what happens to you now. After your father sells you to us, as a payment for his debt, you'll be doing this more often. And soon enough, you'll get used to It." speaks Daichi, trailing his hands on her chest.

"You have too many clothes on; you're heading up to school?" Kenta hissed, kneeling down and kissing her on the forehead.

"Leave me alone, you dirty people! Get your hands off me!" she screamed, spitting on Kenta's face.

"Darn you! You piece of trash! How dare you!" the man replied, slapping her face.

A stinging sensation was felt on her right cheek, and she knows a bruise was formed. But she ignored it. She held her tears inside, swallowing vile tasting saliva.

"Think you idiot! You have to free yourself!" she screamed to herself, wriggling & trying hard to stop what is being done to her. She can feel the man on top of her unbuttoning her blouse, and the other has his hands traveling down to her bosom.

She kicked and squirmed, her long black hair was a mess, and cold beads of sweat were traveling down her brows and neck. Her heart pounds so hard, she can imagine it bursting out anytime. Heavy breathing follows her every attempt to be free, as her body trembles towards the unwanted scenery. With all her strength & a loud cry, she twisted her body ignoring what might get broken afterwards, causing the man on top of her to fall off balance & sprawled onto the side. She quickly kicked the other with her free leg, catching him off guard, causes him to slide and stumble on the other side of the area. Without thinking, she grabbed a small knife from her pocket & sprang at the man on the side; she dug her knife onto his right leg causing the man to yelp in pain. Seeing what happened to his partner, the other plunged his self onto her catching her right leg. She landed on the ground hard, having her left knee badly bruised. The man pulled her hair, and pain crept up her spine, but she ignored it. With all her might she elbowed the man off, stabbing him on the shoulder. Blood flowed from the deep wound, immobilizing the man. Hanging on to the knife which saved her life, she quickly grabbed her scattered belongings on the ground & escaped, not turning back to see the wounded men's anger & rage overcoming their sanity.

Running with all her strength, the girl finally came into a halt, her legs shaking. As adrenalin leaves her body, strength also left. She gazed at the area she's in, and breathed a sigh as she saw the gate of her only resting place. A giant gate greets her; encouraging her to come in, a sign on top reads, "Karasumori High School."

Finally feeling the gravity of what happened, the girl fell on her knees, tears starting to well up, but she hold them in. Slowly, she took in generous amounts of oxygen, calming herself up. After minutes of deep breathing, she shakily stands, brushing off some dirt from her skirt. It did no good, for her uniform is already ruined since the event early this morning, and small blood specks were caught on the edge of her socks and sleeves. Quickly she fixed her unruly long hair, and tied it into a pony tail as neatly as possible. She hid the knife which saved her life deep into her skirt's pocket, and with a whisper, thanked the cold blade. Finally composing herself, hiding all emotions, Tokine Yukimura entered her school.

Emotionless she walked the long path to her building, ignoring all stares that come her way. Her long black hair sways behind her, like a blanket that hides her from the world. She is known as a cold hearted ice princess, who shows no emotions & speaks so few. Her cold stares can freeze a man, they say, and she's a mystery, an unsolved puzzle to everyone. She is compared to a shadow, or even a ghost, for she arrives at a place, as quietly & unnoticeable as she leaves. No unnecessary sounds are heard from her, a lone wolf, who isolates herself from the world. For no one knows what's hidden inside her locked up heart, or the heavy past & status in life she carries.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this took awhile... alot has happened since the last chapter. But Im just grateful I can write again... :) 

* * *

First period is at start and the professor of Class 2b began their lesson. Everything is moving smoothly until a latecomer slid the door open, informing her arrival.

"Late again Ms. Yukimura?" the professor asks, looking at the girl. But the question was answered with nothing but a cold stare from the student.

"Fine, just take your seat." He replies with a sigh.

Tokine enters the classroom ignoring all the smirks and stares her fellow classmates are giving her. She takes her seat near the back of the room, in front of a certain raven-haired boy. The boy was sleeping quietly, sincerely minding his own business in another dimension as the day began for both of them. Time passed by slowly for the two while fast to those listening at the teachers' lectures. Finally, the school bell rings indicating lunch break. With cheerful smiles, friends grouped together to have lunch at their favorite spots.

Yoshimori quietly slid out of the noisy classroom. He began paving his way to the stairs, climbing up on the school's rooftop. Fresh breeze greets him, messing more his unruly hair. He rests his back comfortably at a corner and stares at the clear blue sky. Everything was at peace; his mind was at ease, for this is the kind of environment that definitely soothes him. But to his dismay, his peace was too good to be true. Chattering voices was heard from the rooftop's doorway. Tiny and high-pitched voices that assure the hearer a girl owns it, and that's not all, these voices are plenty.

"A group of girls." Yoshimori murmurs. "Looks like my lunch period will be bothersome." He grumbles.

Four girls did indeed show up from the open door, giggling and talking to each other. They didn't notice the boy resting above the doorway's roof. The Girls happily lay their lunches near the fence, takes a seat and began eating while still telling stories.

"Hey, have you noticed Yukimura today?" asked one.

"Tch. Gossipers." Says Yoshimori, forming a smirk. "Mindless girls." He adds.

"Um, that weird longhaired girl right?" another girl asks.

"Yes! Did you saw her uniform today?" the first girl continues.

"Oh yes! She is incredibly weird! There are blood specks on her skirt and sleeves. I hear she's on drugs." Joins another girl.

"Possible, but I also heard she's a gang member. Which in my opinion is a lot more factual, because I once saw her bruised up." Adds their fourth member.

"Maybe… Some said that the school only lets her in because of a threat given to the school principal. I mean do you see how she looked everyday? Its obvious she doesn't belong here."

"Yeah, but I still think she's on drugs. Maybe both."

"She is a total freak after all. I wish this school would just-" the girl was cut short by the presence of a boy walking pass them. Staring deathly and coldly. Swiftly, he exited the tensed area, and with a rub on his hair, he went on his way down the flight of stairs.

"He really is scary…" one of the girls continued, as they catch their composure and just giggled at the incident.

"Stupid girls." Murmured yoshimori, walking quietly heading for the now empty classroom, but thought otherwise, as soon as he heard his cellphone rang. Quickly, he made his way at the back of the school, behind the storage rooms, and took the call.

"Yo! Yoshimori, how's highschool?" came the teasing voice of his older brother.

"Boring as usual. Look, Aniki, if there is nothing important that you are going to tell me then please, don't-"

"I've heard reports from your school's principal that you are flunking." Came the cold reply.

"Yeah, so what? It's not like I'm really failing, or aiming high in particular." Yoshimori answered.

"Do you understand the fact that we are paying that school? And the reason that you are studying is to be the next owner of our company?"

"Tch! Will you stop the company sermon? You wanted the company so badly, go and take it! I told you guys, I have no intention of inheriting that business!"

"YOSHIMORI! I would've taken it if I could! But father likes to give it to you! Do your part! You ungrateful incompetent boy! And will you stop getting into fights! Why do you even do that? What do you even benefit from it? That's the reason why you never became the trustworthy member of this family! You always fail us! Grow up you baka!"

"Yeah, yeah! I am a failure! Who cares! This is my life!" Yoshimori shouted back, slamming his cellphone shut.

"I hate them!" he snorted, punching the wall he's leaning onto.

"Failure, that's all they see in me. Worthless brat." He keeps on saying and punching the wall hard with his bare fists. Yoshimori continues to punch the wall, ignoring the damage it is creating on his hands. Blood soon began trickling down his arms, as wounds became bigger with each impact. With one last blow, yoshimori smacks the wall so hard forming a dent.

All strength gone, he fell on his knees, and murmured "Stupid", crunching his head holding all emotions bottled up inside.

Standing up, Yoshimori for the last time sighs, calming himself up, he collects his composure building up his barrier again, emitting the same carefree and dangerous aura he always have. Seeing his blood crusted fists, Yoshimori made his way to the open wash area. Opening the steel tap, he placed his hand into the cold water that rushed onto his wounded fists. Yoshimori began washing his hands clean, feeling no pain in the sudden cold contact of water on his bare skin. He cups in the cold water with his hands and splashes it on his face, as if washing of all the pains and secrets he holds. Breathing all emotions in, he heads back towards the school, ready for the second period. But a sight caught his attention.

On the window's reflection was a beautiful sakura tree, with its pink flowers not yet in full bloom. But what caught his curiosity was the girl sitting on the tree's branch. She has her legs swaying below, as if playing with the wind. Her hair was long and flowing, her back laid resting on the trunk. She looks half asleep. Her sleeves are folded high, and she holds something that glitters on her right hand. Yoshimori turned to see more clearly the picture, but was disturbed by the school bell. With a flinch, the girl jumps from the tree and runs into the school. Like a flash from the sky, his curiosity was left unfilled. Thinking back at what he saw, he had a feeling of uneasiness, but letting reality sink in, he shoved the feeling away, and went on with his daily routine.


End file.
